The 'Real' World
by KuroShiroAka
Summary: After breaking a vase they find themselves in another world the owner put them in,trying to not cause attention is hard when you just fell out of the sky.Now having to deal with the council, they find out they have to play a game in order to go home.Soon added problems,Ana and the fangirls,Monica and the villagers,and Marcos and Jesse's and Kakashi's obsession of Icha Icha. Great..
1. Chapter 1

**And here's the new revised story for The 'Real' World!**

**Please and and review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait but chapters will be coming up now, thank god!**

**Any who, the story is now up, but the chapters will being coming up without a scheduled update. So, til next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Just my characters.**

* * *

"This is just a dream." I breathed in and out trying to calm down. "I'm just going crazy."

"Going crazy my ass! What the hell Ana! We told you not to wonder around!" My sister yelled.

"Don't blame this all on me! I told you to wait for me but what did you do? You left!" I glared at her.

"I didn't think being only a few feet away from you would mean you would get lost! I guess I was wrong seeing as an idiot like you would get lost so easily." Monica said.

"The only idiot here is you!" I yelled. "This is your fault, you knew I didn't know where to go or where I was!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Yelled a taller male glaring at me and my sister.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, whatever." I mumbled looking the other way.

"Ana!" My brother glared at me making me flinch and look at him. "Enough! You're acting like a five year old who got their toy stolen!" Marcos yelled with frustration.

"If she hadn't blamed this on me I wouldn't be acting like this!" I yelled back my hands clenching. "She has much of the blame like I do!"

"I'm only proving that you are to blame. If you had just _listened_ we wouldn't be here!" Monica yelled.

"You could've just left it and not come! It was your choice to come along. If you didn't want to come you could've just left!" I yelled back.

"What did I just say! Drop it both of you! What's done is done, now leave it alone." Marcos forced out calmly pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was silence and it was suffocating to say the least.

"Well you three sure did cause a scene." Another male came in making us turn. It was my brothers best friend.

"Oh, Jesse. I forgot you were here with us." I said softly, I was tired.

"Well that's mean." Jesse playfully pouted but smiled. "Well? What are you three waiting for, hurry up!" He said with a cheery voice.

I looked over to my sister and brother. "I'm sorry for overreacting and giving you two a hard time." I mumbled looking down and kicking the dirt. My clothes were covered in it along with being ripped.

"I'm sorry for blaming the whole thing on you when it was my fault as well." My sister apologized.

"I don't get why I have to say 'sorry' but I'm sorry anyway for doing whatever it was I did." My brother said making us three laugh.

Again silence grew and we all looked up and around. We were hoping to see the room we were in a few minutes ago, but no. We instead saw a forest surrounding us. A huge crater that we made was behind us, the reason for our dirty clothing.

"Where do you think we are, Marcos, Monica?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Marcos shook his head.

"Same here." Monica agreed.

"I'm afraid of finding out where we are." I let out looking at the three.

"Being in a place we don't know frightens us all, but nothing will happen if we don't do something." Monica said with a smile.

"I guess." I smiled back. _Who would have though that something so small would lead us to something so big? I should have listened and stayed with them.' _I groaned knowing full well it was mostly my fault but was afraid to admit it.

**Few hours earlier**

"Alright, this place barely opened up so there will be a lot of people here so stay close." Marcos said looking at us three.

"We're not five-years old you know." I let out.

"Yes but you are my two younger sisters who love to wonder and an idiot best friend." Marcos pointed out.

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Jesse glared at him.

"Yeah whatever, but seriously. _Stay together._" Marcos looked at me.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me for. Monica loves to wonder too, ya'know!"

"Yeah, but she knows where she's at and knows best."

"Yeah, what he said." Monica said looking rather smug. I glared at her and jabbed her in the side making her jump. "That hurt!"

"It's suppose to other wise I wouldn't have done it." I looked away.

"You're so difficult sometimes."

"Because you make me out to be." I sang out walking ahead. "Now let's go, more people are showing, I don't want to be in a room filled with people and crowded!" I yelled walking ahead.

"What did I just say!" Marcos yelled jogging up as the other two did the same. Ana only laughed walking into the white building.

"Well crap." I looked around trying to find my group of idiots(yes idiots) only to find them nowhere in sight.

"They're going to kill me." I mumbled out walking past other people. Trying my best not to bump into them. I bumped into a male who stepped back as well as me.

"Watch it!" He snapped and walked off.

"Well sorry." I huffed out walking straight once more.

Looking for them wasn't at all easy to say the least and at the moment I was starting to panic at the crowd of people and how they started to close in. Looking around I saw and door and speed walked towards it. Opening the door I stepped in and shut it. I leaned against the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"Free." I dragged out and sat on the floor. Closing my eyes and waited for a few moments to calm down then opened them. Looking around I saw it was a hall way going down to another door. Vases of different colors and designs were a lined on stands that were against the wall on either side.

Standing up I walked forward looking at the vase of teal and white. It had flowers and butterflies on it and looked rather expensive.

"You shouldn't be in here." A male came from behind making me jump and turn quickly knocking off the vase that I was looking at.

"Crap!" I turned again only to hear glass shattering making me wince. _'This isn't good.' _I thought turning around seeing a male that looked rather familiar.

"You're going to have to pay for that." He stated looking at the shattered vase to me.

"How much is it?" I asked fiddling with my fingers and inwardly screaming my death.

"A price you won't be able to pay." He said. Now that I think about it, he sounded like the holier-than-thou people but seemed to carry it out.

"Then are you letting me go?" I asked hope coming up, maybe he will let me go and forget about the whole thing.

"No."

Or not.

"How am I going to pay you then?" I asked giving a sigh one hand on my hip.

He gave a rather wicked smile. "You'll find out soon."

"That idiot!" Marcos grumbled. "I told her to stay together, not wonder around with her own free will."

"She's bound to show up sooner or later. So far no one is looking for us meaning she hasn't done something stupid." Monica stated.

"Excuse me." A female came from behind making them turn around. "Do you know Ana Rangel?" She asked.

"Spoke to soon?" Monica questioned.

Jesse nodded. "Spoke to soon." He repeated.

"Yes we do." Marcos sighed looking at her.

She smiled. "Follow me please."

Walking through the crowd of people they came to a 'staff only' door and walked in. Going up a flight of stairs they went through another door and went into an all white room. They looked around and gasped in shock seeing their little sister in a tube looking at them with fear.

"Good, you made it." A male beside the tube Ana was in looked at them.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Marcos asked glaring at the male who was a few inches shorter than him.

"She broke something of mine and we came to an agreement since she wouldn't be able to pay for it." He said with a smile. "I just wanted to bring you three here just to tell you that, you may leave." He waved his hand and went to a panel

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Jesse asked him.

"Something your mind won't be able to comprehend."

"We'll go too!" Monica yelled making him stop and look at them.

"Come again?"

"You heard me, we want in on this." Monica said giving a determined look making him smirk.

"If you say so." He waved them over making them walk over cautiously. Monica and Marcos went in their own tube while Jesse went in with Ana. He then walked back to the panel and typed a few thing and pressed a button. The tubes started to vibrate making them look around.

"Alright, I'll inform you in two days from now, but where you're going it will be three possible four." He said. "Try not to get killed or sent somewhere, like prison or something. It would be rather troublesome." He smiled. "Good-bye." He waved.

A white light went off and the four blinked. One moment they were on solid ground, the next the find themselves floating.

"What the?" Ana looked around seeing blue skies and clouds.

"Don't tell me." Monica groaned as the all looked down seeing the earth. "CRAAP!" Monica yelled as they started to fall at high speed.

Ana gave a scream of her own curling up in a ball her arms wrapped around her head. She felt arms wrap around her making her look back to see Jesse. She looked at Monica to see Marcos did the same for her. They started to separate a bit but Jesse angled himself to go towards Marcos.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Marcos yelled making them all shut their eyes.

* * *

**MONICANA STUDIOS**

**"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Marcos yelled. **

**The four the fell only to bounce back up.**

**"And cut!" A male yelled from behind a camera. "Alright! wrap it up people!" He yelled as the four hung there waiting to be put down. Seeing the lights being turned off they started to panic. "That was great, now lets go home and get some rest for the next scene." He went giving a smirk over his shoulder.**

**"Oi! Get back here and put us down!" Ana yelled trying to take off the harness around her chest.**

**"Matthew, quite playing around!" Monica yelled back.**

**Matthew only turned around and blinked. "Huh? Did you say something?" He asked innocently and chuckled as he walked out, the door closing behind him. The room was now dark.**

**"Hey! This is our studio. You can't do this to us!" Ana yelled wriggling her body around.**

**"I told you putting shaving cream in his mocha was a bad idea." Monica said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke were at the rooftops of Konoha Hospital looking at the damage they had done to the water containers.

"Sasuke that att-"

Kakashi was interrupted with the loud boom making them all turn seeing a huge cloud of smoke appear and filled the sky.

"We should check that out." Jiraiya said standing up.

"Yes, Sasuke, Naruto. You two come with us, Sakura, you go tell Tsunade we are up a head." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Sakura nodded and ran off.

"Lets go." Kakashi said sprinting off in the direction they saw the cloud form. The others followed behind and came closer to their destination. It wasn't until they heard voices that they slowed down.

Walking behind a tree, they hid themselves and looked seeing four people standing beside a rather large crater. Three argued but soon stopped while another looked at ease and calm.

There were two male and two female. One female was shorter than the other, she had black wavy hair that stopped to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a shirt that had a skull and roses, pants that framed her legs and black shoes that was white on bottom.

The other female was an inch or two taller than the other. She had straight black hair that stopped to her lower back. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans that also framed her legs and black shoes that had the letter L on it

One male was taller than the other and had black wavy hair that stopped above his neck. He had on a black shirt that had a red screw and a skull inside. Gray pants that went straight down and white shoes that had a check mark on the side.

The other male had dark brown hair that stopped to his neck his bangs up front framing his face. He had on a plain blue shirt and black shorts with shoes like the shorter girls only blue instead of black.

"Damn, we can't hear." Jiraiya cursed. Kakashi only nodded.

"We should show ourselves." Kakashi said as Jiraiya agreed. "Naruto, Sasuke, be on guard, we don't know what they do." Naruto nodded while Sasuke gave his famous 'hn'.

* * *

The four looked around once more and was about to walk off when four figures walked out showing themselves. Ana gaped at them and turned around and crouched her hand over her mouth trying her best not to scream.

"Well this is unexpected." Jesse mumbled.

"You think!" Ana whispered harshly standing back up and turning back around.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked them making them turn their attention to him.

They didn't know what to say and chose to be silent. They stepped near each other huddling into a group.

"What do we say?" Jesse whispered to them.

"The truth with a slight lie." Monica nodded.

"A truth with a lie? Will they even buy it?" Marcos asked. "It's them for crying out loud!" He whispered harshly to her.

"Well one way to find out." Ana said stepping up making the four ninja pull out a kunai. "Whoa there!" Ana raised her hands in surrender. "We mean no harm, no need for weapons."

"Why should we trust what you say?" Kakashi asked.

"Well for one we have no weapons." Monica pointed out making them look at them.

"To be sure, you won't mind if we check you then." Kakashi stated making the other four shrug. "Sasuke, Naruto, you two get the females, we have the males." Kakashi said making them nod and walk over.

Naruto walked over and was a bit nervous. "Sorry." He mumbled and started to check her making sure to stay in boundaries.

Monica only chuckled. "It's fine." She smiled at him making him smile back. So far he liked her.

"She's clean." Naruto called.

Sasuke did his search feeling a bump in Ana's pocket. "What's this?" He asked her making her reach in and pull out candy.

"A lollipop." She said with a smile then putting it back in her pocket.

"Same here." Sasuke called over.

"Same." Jiraiya said standing in front of Jesse.

"Alright, we'll put our weapons away." Kakashi said stepping back from Marcos. "Now where did you come from?" He asked. Getting a closer look at them, the taller male and two females had black eyes while the other male had a blue-gray color.

"That is a difficult question to answer." Monica let out.

"More like impossible to answer." Ana muttered from beside her.

"Really?" Naruto looked at Ana with curious eyes. Ana blinked back and smiled at him.

"It's not that it's impossible. It's just hard to explain since we know nothing of where we are from." Ana said though groaned seeing at it sound more difficult to understand.

"What she means is that we have no clue how we got here. We were just going on about our day when we came falling from the sky to here." Monica came in giving hand jesters while doing so.

"You fell from the sky!?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Cool!" He jumped up excitement showing.

"And how did you survive exactly, a fall like that could of easily killed someone." Sasuke went crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes it could have, but some things are possible if you set your mind to it and get it done." Ana said with a sigh after crossing her own arms.

"Kakashi!" A female yelled from behind making us turn our heads seeing the Hogake. "What have you found?" She asked walking over with authority.

"Well, we found four people who claim to fall from the sky." Kakashi said turning to the other four.

"The sky? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked looking to see four standing in front of her. Sakura went to Sasuke's and Naruto's side getting a better look at them. Neji happened to be with them when Sakura informed them about the situation and came along. He activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's impossible!" He said loudly walking over and looking at each one of them.

"Neji? What did you find?" Tsunade asked.

"They have no chakra!" He voice showed shock as he stared at them.

"No chakra!?" Tsunade looked at them and back.

The four blinked at them not knowing what to do or say making them think they were confused about what they were talking about.

"Where are you four from?" Tsunade asked.

"A place far, far away from here." Jesse said slumping a bit and turning to the other three.

"Be more specific." Tsunade ordered.

"Well, again, we don't know how we got here therefore, don't know how to get back." Monica clarified.

"Much to our dislike. We have no clue what to do and at the moment are lost." Marcos went pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_If _someone here would have listened, we wouldn't be here at the moment." Monica said looking over to Ana who clenched her fist.

"I said I was _sorry_." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well 'sorry' isn't going to take us back home, now is it." Monica crossed her arms.

"You know what! Forget you too. I'm off!" Ana yelled stomping off in another direction and disappearing behind the trees.

"Wait Ana!" Marcos yelled but was too late. He glared at Monica and smacked her across the head. "Idiot! What the hell is your problem!?"

"What? She started this! She needs to know how much trouble she put us into." Monica looked the other way.

"Yes, but she knows that and was trying the lighten our mood." Marcos sighed. "Go get her."

"What?"

"I said go get her!" Marcos yelled as Monica still stood on the spot she was still on. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright." Monica grumbled walking off in the direction Ana went.

Marcos watched as Monica left and slumped giving a sigh. "I swear, they know how to get on my nerves."

"That's what little sisters are for, right?" Jesse smiled. Marcos looked at him and blinked.

"How could you be so calm in a situation like this?" He asked.

"Well, there's no point in being frustrated or angry since we are already here. It's just a waste of time really." Jesse huffed out.

Marcos laughed a bit when they all heard a scream near by. Marcos looked to the direction it came from and noticed it was where Monica and Ana were.

"Crap!" Jesse muttered as they both ran over, going through bushes and passing by trees. They didn't noticed the others following behind. Going deeper they saw Monica and Ana standing on a rock. Ana had a branch in her hand swinging at what ever was on the ground.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Monica yelled.

"I can't reach!" Ana yelled back.

Going over they walked seeing a small centipede on the floor crawling their way. It came on the rock making them scream once more and jump off running towards Marcos and Jesse and standing behind him.

Marcos sighed once more. "Are you serious?" He asked looking at them. "Is that the reason you screamed?"

"Hey! It landed on my shoulder and it freaked me out!" Monica defended.

"Plus you know how we are when it comes to centipedes, for me it's any bug out there." Ana mumbled and sighed. They soon both calmed down.

"Are you sure you don't have entomophobia?" Jesse asked.

"No I don't. They just creep the hell out of me." Ana said shaking her head. "Anyways, enough about bugs." She looked down and around her. "What do we do know?"

"What's entompibia?" Naruto asked.

"It's _entomophobia_, a fear of bugs." Monica clarified to him. "There are others but too many to remember."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some are ridiculous as well. Like the fear of being washed or bathed."

"Yeah, you have that." Ana smirked as Marcos and Jesse laughed.

"No I don't." Monica smacked her across the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Its suppose to." Monica glared at her. "Anyways, would tell you more but at the moment that isn't important."

"What's more important it getting out of here and back home." Ana sighed. "But what he said worries me."

"He looks familiar." Jesse though out loud.

"Same here, it seems as though I met him before." Ana looked down giving a thinking pose trying to remember where she saw him.

"We'll worry about that some other time." Marcos went. "Right now we need to know our current situation."

"Damn, why does everything have to make you think." Monica groaned. "It's so troublesome!"

"You just have a small brain." Ana pointed out.

"The only small brain here is you." Monica huffed out.

"What was that?" Ana looked her way giving a clueless look. Monica felt a vain pop up and clenched her fits. She then walked over and pinched Ana's cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Ana cried out reaching for Monica's and doing the same. Soon they went out calling each others names.

"Let go!" Monica demanded.

"You let go!" Ana yelled back.

"I will once you do!"

"No!"

Marcos laughed and Jesse followed behind holding their stomaches while doing so. Monica and Ana stopped looking at them than at themselves. Soon they chuckled and laughed as well.

Naruto looked over wishing he knew the reason they were laughing and wanted to join in. They seemed fun and carefree. Soon they stopped and they calmed down their breathing. Monica smiled brightly.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"No problem!" Naruto smiled back and Tsunade noticed the liking he was showing for the four.

"We never got your names." Ana went.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Soon Hogake of Konoha! Believe it!" He grinned at them. The four chuckled.

"Well Naruto, I'm Monica." Monica reached out her hand and Naruto shook it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke went looking at the four and was amused.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." Neji nodded to them and was interested as well.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sasuke went looking rather envious at Ana's longs hair.

"I'm Ana." Ana went with a smile.

"Jiraiya."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Marcos."

"Jesse! Nice to meet you." Jesse smiled at them,

"I'm Tsunade, the Hogake at Konoha." She went. "Now if you four would follow me. We need to discuss some things."

"Right." Marcos nodded and walked over. Tsunade headed off and the others followed. Ana gave a sigh and looked up seeing something red above her. She squinted a bit when someone called out to her.

"Hey, hurry up." Sasuke went looking over to her.

"They're leaving without us!" Sakura informed.

Ana looked at them. "Right." Giving a glance back up, it was gone. "Hm." She then jogged forward catching up the group.

* * *

**MONICANA STUDIO'S**

**Going deeper into the forest they saw Monica and Ana-**

**"AHHH!"**

**"HEEELLLP USS!" Monica yelled out dramatically on top of the 'rock'.**

**"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ana yelled from the tio of her lungs.**

**"CUT!" Matthew yelled while Monica and Ana laughed. He walked over and smacked the back of their heads.**

**"What. The hell?" He crossed his arms.**

**"Sorry, we couldn't help it." Monica smiled.**

**"You guys are a serious pain." Matthew sighed. "Alright! From the top people!"**

**~End scene~**

**Giving a glance back up it was gone. "Hn."**

**"No it's 'hm.' you hum." Matthew instructed.**

**"HM?" Ana looked over at them.**

**"Go hm, drag it out a bit."**

**"Hmmmm."**

**"To long."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"We're still rolling."**

**"Hmmmm..."**

**Matthew face palmed seeing Ana give out different hums. "I'm dealing with a bunch of morons."**


End file.
